SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded for Googolplex Years
SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded for Googolplex Years is a GoAnimate video created by Sophie the Otter Cast (This is under construction, so admins, feel free to add any characters. Non-admins are allowed to add up to 14.) *Julie as SallyJones1998, Kristin Konkle, African Vulture, Skyler Hawkins, Inez Thomas, Petunia, and Trinity Hayes *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Shauna (from Pokémon X and Y), Jelly Otter and Foo *Eric as MountainDewGuy2001, LouieLouie95, Brandon the Movie Guy, Luigi, Wakko, Curiousgorge66, 303903 (Roblox user), Toothy, Optimus500050, and the Brain *Salli as Taylor JoliCoeur, Momo YouMookSaidTimon, and Spongebob *David as David the Animation Guy, Coulden Pettit, Amsalley94, Pinky, and Samuel Deever. *Young Guy as RobertCoatesAnimation, TacoComedian, HiddenintheBasement, Blue91233, JaegersYes KaijusNo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Flick Duck, Nutty, and SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY *Diesel as Slim Wario, JosephComedian2000, Caroline0204, *Professor as Slippy V, *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Mrlegofan10 *Steven as AngryWalkthroughs, PriceYes SheperdNo, Officer Squidward, WWE Champion, And Handy *Paul as Igor the Mii, Alex Kimble, and Drew Pickles from Rugrats *Scary Voice as T-1,000,000 *Kate as Ms. Shaw and and Joey King *Simon as Mr. Dike. *Lawrence as Nemo333m *Shy Girl as Flaky, Baby Butter Otter and B.B. Jammies *Ivy as KawaiiSugarBunni, The TailsGirls Jade, Dot, Scootch Raccoon, Giggles and Foo *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Mrlegofan404, Sam Larfield, and Anthonyg3281 *Brian as Samuel, Calebcomedian, TheSuperBaxter, 57KirbyTV, MinecraftComedian, Mario, Yakko, Cabot, Munchy Beaver, and Patrick Star *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon, Laura Koala, Cuddles and Custard *Emma as Taylor Hayes *Kimberly as Peanut Otter and Roobear Koala *Kendra as Noodle *Princess as Ka-Chung Transcript see SallyJones1998 on the computer SallyJones1998: "Yeehaa! I finally made Jelly Gets Grounded for Ultraplex while my parents are on vacation! Everyone is gonna like it!"' then cut to Sophie the Otter's room in her houseboat Sophie the Otter: (on the computer) "Let me see what's on GoAnimate Wikia." dramatic sound effect plays and Sophie the Otter becomes shocked same sound effect plays as we cut to a shot of the transcript from Jelly Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Sophie the Otter: "Hey! SallyJones1998 copied my transcript from Andy Panda Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years! I know what to do! I shall float in my bubble all the way to her house, ground her, and call the others to come over here!" the Otter jumps into her bubble and floats away from her room and all the way to SallyJones1998's house turns around in her chair and sees Sophie floating through her window bubble pops, letting go of Sophie SallyJones1998: "Hey! You evil being! Leave me alone!" Sophie: "Excuse me, but that's not the way you talk to someone who does not live in your residence. By the way, I heard that you made a carbon copy of my story called Andy Panda gets grounded for Ultraplex Years, except with my cousin Jelly in place of Andy Panda and the visitors being different. Right?" SallyJones1998: "That's right!" Sophie: "What on Earth?! You really should've been more original and I am upset with you that you plagiarized my story! You know better than that! No offence, but you need to be grounded for googolplex years. For your punishment I will terminate your Wikia account and your computer will be off limits now." gets on SallyJones1998's computer, terminates her Wikia acount, shuts off the computer, and then applies locks and chains around the monitor, keyboard and mouse alongside a sticky note on one lock that reads "You are not allowed to touch this computer, SallyJones1998." Sophie: "Now, I will call my buddies on the phone. Their arrival time is in an hour." hour later Sophie: "SallyJones1998, these are all of my Wikia, GoAnimate, video game, YouTube, and cartoon friends." (to the visitors) "OK, people! Introduce yourselves to Sally Jones in no particular order!" Optimus500050: "I am Optimus500050, and I cannot believe that you ripped off other people's transcripts." LouieLouie95: "My name is LouieLouie95, known by Coulden as Louie. You are considered to be one of the worst users of all time." MountainDewGuy2001: "My name is MountainDewGuy2001. I already ranked you as one of the Top 10 worst users of GoAnimate." Nemo333m: "I'm Nemo333m. Why would you rip off other people's things? Young lady, that is plagiarism!" Coulden Pettit: "This is me, Coulden Pettit. Plagiarism gets you in a lot of trouble, and you've done that and made Jelly Otter getting grounded in place of Andy Panda and Stephen Larson!" Trinity Hayes: "My name is Trinity Hayes. You may not believe this, but you are one of the first people on my hate list, even though I normally like bad users." Mrlegofan10: "I am Mrlegofan10, and not only that you ripped off other people's transcripts, but you also edited Sophie's things without permission to the way you want it." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. Why did you use my characters without even giving credit in the first place? That is one way of plagiarism. You are in big trouble and you should be ashamed of yourself." AngryWalkthroughs: "Hello, my name is AngryWalkthroughs. Superintendent Charlie is gonna suspend you from school forever for plagiarism and other unacceptable stuff." Alex Kimble: "This is Alex Kimble! Sally Jones, the next time I make a behavior card day video, I will include you in it and make you get a bad card, which is really one that gets you suspended for 20+ days! You know Dark Red, Maroon, Scarlet, Sepia, etc." TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. Congratulations! You are now the worst female user on the Internet, even worse than Doratheexplorerrules and as bad as Jesse Epstien!" T-1,000,000: "I'm T-1,000,000, Coulden Pettit's large robotic companion. I will make you explode with an ultimate weapon!" Coulden Pettit: "Isn't that violent, T-1,000,00?" T-1,000,000: "Oh, yeah! Nevermind!" Amsalley94: "My name is Amsalley94. It isn't right to plagiarize other people's things and edit Sophie's pages without permission." Calebcomedian: "I am Calebcomedian. There is something else that you did besides ripping off transcripts and editing pages without permission; you created off topic pages with information about Alvin and the Chipmunks plush toys. They have nothing to do with GoAnimate and were promoted for deletion." TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian, and you're really unoriginal because you rip off stuff and made unwanted edits to pages." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "My name is JaegersYes KaijusNo. You're gonna start liking Pacific Rim, one of my all-time favorite films." Coulden Pettit: "This is me, Coulden Pettit. Plagiarism gets you in a lot of trouble, and you've done that and made Jelly Otter getting grounded in place of Andy Panda and Stephen Larson!" Trinity Hayes: "My name is Trinity Hayes. You may not believe this, but you are one of the first people on my hate list, even though I normally like bad users." Mrlegofan10: "I am Mrlegofan10, and not only that you ripped off other people's transcripts, but you also edited Sophie's things without permission to the way you want it." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. Why did you use my characters without even giving credit in the first place? That is one way of plagiarism. You are in big trouble and you should be ashamed of yourself." AngryWalkthroughs: "Hello, my name is AngryWalkthroughs. Superintendent Charlie is gonna suspend you from school forever for plagiarism and other unacceptable stuff." Alex Kimble: "This is Alex Kimble! Sally Jones, the next time I make a behavior card day video, I will include you in it and make you get a bad card, which is really one that gets you suspended for 20+ days! You know Dark Red, Maroon, Scarlet, Sepia, etc." TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. Congratulations! You are now the worst female user on the Internet, even worse than Doratheexplorerrules and as bad as Jesse Epstien!" T-1,000,000: "I'm T-1,000,000, Coulden Pettit's large robotic companion. I will make you explode with an ultimate weapon!" Coulden Pettit: "Isn't that violent, T-1,000,00?" T-1,000,000: "Oh, yeah! Nevermind!" Amsalley94: "My name is Amsalley94. It isn't right to plagiarize other people's things and edit Sophie's pages without permission." Calebcomedian: "I am Calebcomedian. There is something else that you did besides ripping off transcripts and editing pages without permission; you created off topic pages with information about Alvin and the Chipmunks plush toys. They have nothing to do with GoAnimate and were promoted for deletion." TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian, and you're really unoriginal because you rip off stuff and made unwanted edits to pages." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "My name is JaegersYes KaijusNo. You're gonna start liking Pacific Rim, one of my all-time favorite films." Igor the Mii: "My Name is Igor the Mii. CAN YOU FREAKING PLEASE STOP COPYING OTHER'S STUFF?! Soon you will become a Pokémon fan like me." Samuel Deever: "You listen to me, you dumb motherfreaker! I heard that you ripping off Sophie's stuff! If i see you doing that more one time, a gun will shove your butt up!" Toothy: "I'm Toothy." Petunia: "I am Petunia." Cuddles: "My name is Cuddles." Giggles: "I'm Giggles." Flaky: "I am Flaky." Nutty: "And i'm Nutty." Toothy: "We hate you. You should like our show or else you'll be sent to France." WWE Champion: "My name is WWE Champion! I can't believe you kept ripping off Sophie the Otter's stuff! You know making rip-offs and knock-offs are very rude!" Handy: "I'm Handy! You know, from Happy Tree Friends! I will build a cage around you and if bob the builder tries to wreck it, I will call the cops on him!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "I am SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY and If I see you rip-off us again, I will call Tom Cruise and he will blast you into bits!" Cabot: "Hey, aruzlo! I an Cabot, and I got a warning for you from Sophie the otter! Cross her again, and i'll rip your skin off." Samuel: "The name is Samuel, soon, you will be a Just Dance fan and a 20th century fox lover like I am already." Joey King: "This is Joey King, you will watch all my movies, and if you did this (meaning plagerism) in school, you would be expelled right now." Peanut: "I am Peanut. You should not make transcripts out of Jelly being grounded." Jelly: "I'm Jelly. You are a bratty nephew. You should make transcripts out of Alice being grounded." Baby Butter: "Me Butter. Me no wike you." Munchy: "I am Munchy. And i agree with Peanut." Pinch: "I'm Pinch. And i agree with Jelly." Scootch: "My name is Scootch. And i agree with Baby Butter." Flick: "My name is Flick. You would not watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos